Change Room Surprise
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: [AxC] Athrun has dreamed of the day to touch Cagalli once again. And as soon as the Justice pilot opens the Change room door, he sees... [Lemon inside]


**Change Room Surprise  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Heelllo To my readers! Yes, as you can see it's Dec. 6!!! It's **_Elizabeth aka thingperson_**'s Birthday! She's a dear fan of mine who requested this for her birthday present! (If you love to make a asucaga fic request, then PM me! I would be glad to!) **"Happy Birthday Elizabeth aka thingperson!" **have a happy reading.

(Yes, i changed the title. Guess what it was. lol.)

Last note before you read on:

**Warning: what you are about to read contains mature subject matters and is not intended for younger audience. Reader discretion is advice. **

_-------_

The clock just turned seven thirty and the sun started setting. A midnight haired male accompanied by his long time brunette friend walked down the ArcAngel's corridors. They just finish checking their mobile suits and adjusting them. It isn't easy starring at a damn screen the whole day, it's an eye sore but to the midnight haired male's friend…well, he…

"Hey, hey Athrun, I think my MS needs…" the brunette friend named Kira rumbled on to the midnight blue haired male like an obsessed MS fan. Which is actually true. BIG fan to be exact.

Oh, dear. Poor tired Athrun wasn't even listening to him. As Kira kept blabbing about the damn bloody MS, Athrun was in other deep thoughts. _"Man, when was the last time, I got laid with Cagalli?"_

His mind chuckled as he remembered the fun times they had. Oh, yah. Those were the days. No wait. This **are **still the days. It's just that he was extremely busy with the damn MS that he couldn't spend time with his sweet juicy Cagalli.

Oh, how he wish he could feel her soft silky skin all over him. All over his skin, his hands, his amazing hard cock, his tongue, and where ever he can—

"Athrun?" Kira waved his hand before Athrun's face, as he saw Athrun with a lost in mind expression. Followed by a little dopey hanging grin.

Shaking his mind awake once again, Athrun answered, "Ah, yes?" the brunette cocked his head to the side and asked, "Didn't you hear what I said?" Panicking a bit, Athrun mumbled an apology. "It's ok. I just wanted your opinion on the color I'm changing Freedom from. But that's ok, since you're busy with Justice." The crazy MS fan boy shook his head as he understood what his navy blue haired friend is going through. Yah, Right.

Kira looked at his watch and panicked. "Holly Cow! It's seven thirty, already!? Ah, Lacus, is going to be very mad!!" Athrun looked at him, puzzled. "Why would she be mad at you? A date?"

Nodding, he quickly replied, "Yup. And I'm toasted." Kira patted Athrun's shoulder. "Too bad, my sister has to work late on a shift today. Or else all of us could double date again. Well, there's tomorrow that I know she's free."

Athrun winced as he heard the word _'double date'_. Any double date with Kira and the girls always leads to disaster, like last time when Athrun wanted to kiss Cagalli goodnight, Kira ran from where his at to them, telling them that it's inappropriate and other stupid idiotic excuses. In the end, Athrun couldn't even kiss Cagalli goodnight, as Kira dragged her away.

As Kira kept talking, Athrun looked at his watch and said, "Uh, Kira, **it's seven-forty-five**, already. Aren't suppose to go now?" Big huge violet eyes looked at his watch and screamed like a girl. "Oh Crap! I'm so late!!" Kira waved goodbye quickly and run for his remaining life.

Athrun sweat-dropped as he waved back. Poor Kira, I wonder how Lacus is going to react to your tardiness. Shaking his head, the midnight haired Justice pilot turned his heels to walked towards the change room. _"Ah, guess it's just me and my hot dreams about Cagalli. Oh, how I wished that she—"_

As he opened the sliding metal door, his eyes went huge like dinner plates. Athrun gulped hard as the scene in front of him aroused him every bit. Guess if you pray hard enough, things happen because a hot almost-topless Blond was standing there in front of his eyes, undressing.

It seemed that she was eating chocolate, cause' there's a chocolate stain on her white tank top. Athrun's eyes scan her like unwrapping a chocolate bar from it's wrapper. His lower part grew hard and fast, as his eyes caught her perfectly full huge partly-exposed breasts—still covered by her **_hot-pink_** pattern bra that covered around them well.

The scene was so slow that Athrun's suit that he wore in the gundam began to melt on his hot tanned flesh. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her, right now, right this moment. In here, no matter what. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. To taste those bouncy globe shape breast, lick every part of her, eat her up, trust hard into her with a hot rhythm, shake all her senses and maybe more. More alright.

The devilish emerald eyed Justice pilot locked the door behind him, quietly as no sound was made. He sneakingly walked behind her and coiled his muscled arms around her skinny smooth waist pushing her to his hard chiseled rock covered chest. He startled her alright. "Athrun!" the blond gasped as she turned around to face him. Without notice, she dropped her tank top.

"Hey." He whispered hotly in her sensitive ear that made her shiver passionately and turn to goo. It familiarly sparked her mid-section and her lower parts that were hidden still by her jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulder and neck. Athrun leaned closer to nibble on her ear and chuckled, "Isn't that suppose to be my question?" he turned his face towards the door, signaling it. "Do you know how dangerous it is undressing yourself when you didn't even lock the door?"

"…Opps, I forgot. " then she grinned. "What feeling a little jealous that a random guy might see what you actually owned?" What a teaser. "No." he groaned as a reply, as Cagalli pressed herself on him. "…Just mad that you didn't shut the—" Athrun explained in a low murmured. Damn, the little tigress.

Not quite convinced with his answered, she decided to press on, "Eh, really? Besides, everyone's gone out. No one is working late today. And there's a day off tomorrow. So, I shoudn't worry."

Athrun looked into her eyes. "I thought you were working late-shift today. Well, that's what Kira told me." Cagalli looked blank then giggled. "Oh, I lied to him. You know that if I don't, he is going to drag us to a double date, again. And no, I'm not goin' to take that."

The midnight haired boyfriend nuzzled her neck, licking it with a chuckle. "So, what did you have plan for tonight?" he looked at her tank top that was on the floor. "Planning a chocolate party?"

Laughing, she whacked him on the arm. "No. I was just hungry and got myself a chocolate bar. But then as I was eating it, one of the chocolate pieces felt on my tank top, smudging it, and now it's ruined." She said with a sigh. "And you weren't planning to come to me tonight?" Athrun asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was, but then my—"

Athrun covered her mouth with his lips, sending her toes flying. They slowly fell on the bench, as they kept going at it. Cagalli won the most intimacy, maybe cause' Athrun let her. His breaths were short. Cagalli nibbled on his lower lips. "Athrun, your room, now." She commanded, raising from being on top of him. But her lover pulled her down towards him, his breath tickling her. "No. I want you here. Right now. I want to eat you up, here and **now**."

The word 'Now' gave Cagalli a tickling sense all over her body. Oh, how long was she waiting for him to say that. So many days without him, and now she has him for the night. At last.

She heat-ly cupped his face with her two hands, and hotly kissed him with all her might. God, how she loved his soft warm inviting lips and the feel of him on her.

Sensing that his lover wanted to do it too, he hesitated no longer. His hands glide from her hips to her collar bone. Touching her ever so smoothly fine skin has never been so pleasurable. He wanted her now, more than ever. But he will take his time, as he knows everyone in the ship are gone.

He rubbed her collarbone and trace the path with his long sleek tongue. She taste so good! Athrun thought, his mind giggled.

Cagalli moaned. Athrun's tongue slowly touched the silky material. Oh, is this what angels wear? His lover should looks to be one, delicious one. The ace pilot licked the material length until he reached the center of Cagalli's breast valley. He licked up, tracing the fine outline of the upper breast, smothering his desire on it, just teasing Cagalli.

She moaned once again, but louder. Clutching his hair, it tells him to eat, bite, nibble, or whatever on her already. When he shook his head teasing, she pulled harder, demanding, whimpering a little.

He stood from Cagalli to take off his suit, leaving him in his t-shirt and his boxers. Seeing the desire on her sultry expression, he pounced on her chuckling.

Finally, he clasped her teasing **_hot-pink_** bra and threw it to the floor where her white stained tank top was. The fun just began. And the night sparkles while the moon shines for the two love birds.

Bending his head closer to Cagalli's breast, he whispered is a hot air, "Ready to be eaten?" he waited no seconds after asking that hotly question. Cagalli gasped and clutched his sweat-covered hair hard, screaming with a moan. Athrun moaned as he licked her now rock-hard nipple. Nibbling her taste like sweet candy. As he nibble each breast and nipple, he took one and started sucking at it, hard, making his Cagalli scream with sweet agony. Hearing her screams, he sucked harder, madder, and ate her fast turning her breast like soft squeezable dough. "Do you like that?" he asked as he did the same with the other breast. Her breaths becoming hard, she answered gasping for air, "…Yes…yes, Athrun… more…"

He grinned. Did she just say she wanted more? Well, he shall give it to her. "As, you command my princess." He kissed her soft and yearning, then heatly, tongue clashing with each other like no tomorrow. His hand went to her side and down to her sweet curves. Oh, good lord, is there anything she doesn't have as a Venus goddess? His hands brushed up and down on her, touching heatly over her skin while Cagalli kissed and nibbled him. His ears, his neck, his shoulders, and his manly-build chiseled chest. Then she devilishly squeezed his—.

"God, Cagalli." Athrun groaned. "You little devil." He grinned as he saw her blush spreading over her innocent angel face. Ah, so cute!

Athrun kneaded one breast while he with the other hand rubbed over her pants. Oh, he could feel her wetness through the fabric. He commented, "You are so wet." The Justice Pilot kept rubbing her until she tried to stop him. "Cagalli?" then he saw what she wanted, she wanted her damn pants off and his hands on her. Her lover smirked. Slowly and teasingly, Athrun drew off her pants, leaving her in her matching hot-pink lacy. Cagalli tried to remove her left-over clothes but Athrun stopped her, "Let me do it."

Athrun lowered his head and started to nibble on her belly then lowered until he touched the silky fabric. Athrun could feel her heat coming from her core through the fabric. Cagalli gasped as his tongue touched the silky last-article of clothing on the oh-so-not-innocent Cagalli, his Cagalli to be exact. Oh, but he like her for that, for being so innocent or just being extremely wild when he touched her. _Everywhere._

Aside to that, Athrun traced the outline of her lingerie like he did to her bra. So sweet. With his teeth, he slowly teasingly removed the last clothing, scraping her soft fair skin making her moan like never before. "Oh, Athrun. You are going to pay for torturing me—"

He smirked, as finished for her. "with pleasure?" that shut her up completely. Her eyes fluttered. Athrun ignored her anger and continue his journey. He lowered his head once again to her entrance. Her sweet scent fill his nostril. Oh, god. She smells so desirable!

Cagalli knew that she will climax hard, so she—still mad at Athrun—held the sides of the bench instead of her stupid lover. "C'mon. Cagalli." He coaxed her. "I know you are mad, but c'mon babe. Don't be like that." Cagalli's brow furrowed with irritation. "Go to Hell—!"

"Then will you join me? You know that I need you there by my side." He asked, licking her wet pulsing petals. She moaned loud, but didn't answer him. She dare not. If she did, she might probably lose all her pride. Uh, what pride? The pride to be his sex drug?

The more he licked off her, the louder her orgasm was building up. Pushing his tongue up and down of her beautiful petals again and again coming faster, and faster, Cagalli finally left the bloody bench and got a hold on his hair as she reached her climax, trembling, she gave up. "Athrun!!" she screamed loudly. Touching her chest, she heaved out, "You horny bastard…(Pant, Pant)…look what you do to me…"

Hearing those teasing words, he got up to face her, he kissed her hard, giving her a taste of herself. "Always at your service, milady." He said seductively after parting from their kiss. Just a few inches away from each other, Athrun wanted more of her. He was about to say something but his Cagalli rolled him, him under her. With an huffed, his expression were excitedly curious to what his blond kitty going to do to him.

Cagalli grabbed both of his hands and with them she cupped her well-shaped breasts. His hands completely covered them, sending warm-electric shock to her mid-section once again.

While he was under her, kneading her breasts, he just had to admit that he loved the sight of her being on-top of him. It's like heaven, oh sweet heaven. Hope she keeps surprising him with unleash passion or else he is going to fuck her any moment right now.

"Athrun, I want you. Every part of you." She spoke as her eyes became heavy as he touched her. He grunted, as he tried to push off his stupid dreaded shorts, so he can get in her tight wet pussy already; he couldn't get them off as Cagalli whispered hotly in his ear, just the same as he did to her when he was taking her pants off. "Let me do it." She said, with a devilish smile.

Each word that she spoke out, came hotly towards Athrun. His cock growing even harder. She slowly and teasingly drew his shorts off. Athrun's breath grew short. "Cagalli, C'mon!" he screamed out, grabbing her hair, holding tightly.

An innocent smile showed on her expression, hiding that teasing wicked side of her. "Something wrong, sweetie?" shaking his head, he breathe out, "You teasing minx… you know what I mean…"

As she finished taking his shorts off, she rested her soft teasing hands on-top of Athrun's rock hard cock. The smile never fading, "What ever do you mean?" she outlined his dick with her finger than coil her soft hands around it, taking it in her warm mouth.

Athrun muttered something incoherent. Cagalli smiled at the look of him. Oh, yes. She'll totally drive him mad—with pleasure.

Athrun groaned as Cagalli kept sucking on his dick. God, this woman is driving him insane! he could so feel his release coming. But he hold on as he wanted to pour himself in Cagalli. Ah, yes. The feel of going in and out of her, is like a never ending dream. Her screams, her flushed face containing joy and pleasure, and—.

"Athrun," she called him out of his daydream. She lick the whole length of him, ever so slowly. He groaned. "Damn."

As she kept doing what she was doing, waiting the day to see his semen spill out into her warm silky mouth. Athrun, who couldn't take it anymore, had to be inside of her. Now. "Cagalli, C'mo—" before he could finish his plead for release inside her, Cagalli took his cock and shoved it inside of her with a swift movement. She moaned in pleasure.

Athrun became breathless at the sight in front of him. Her round globes moving up and down, as she rode him. Athrun in a quick flash sat up, giving her a quick climax. Cagalli gasped. He pushed her down, still connected to her, moved with all his might in and out of her.

He could feel her climax as well as his. Athrun lustfully kiss her as he plunged really hard into her core, making her reach her climax. They screamed out each other's name in their kisses very loudly with amazing bursting pleasure.

Thank god, Athrun muffled her loudness with a kiss. They might have cause suspicion, well, since they had been really long in the room.

"You drive me mad, Athrun" Cagalli breathe out, still in exertion. Brushing some hair away from her eyes, he replied exhaustingly, "You too."

Before Athrun could say something else, a loud banging was heard on the metal sliding door, which was lock, mind you. The person who banged the door spoke loudly, "Hey, is there anyone in there? Open up, if so!!" the voice was very familiar.

"Oh shit." The blond and the bluenette muttered. They stood up quickly and gather every article of clothing that was on the floor. Athrun who dressed quickly signaled to Cagalli to hide behind on of the lockers. Cagalli who was completely naked ran quickly to the spot where her lover had point out.

The voice outside called again, banging one more time. Athrun quickly fix his hair and clothing. He walked up to the door to unlock it. As the metal sliding door slid open, a violet eyed boy was standing there, suit under his arm. Before he could even speak to his midnight blue haired friend, Athrun spoke first, hiding the fact that he has been screwing his best friend's sister for hours in end. "Kira! I thought you were out with Lacus!"

Kira raised his brows then quirked one. "Uh, yah I was, like **4 hours ago**." The brunette took a peek inside as Athrun was hovering the door for some reason, then lock at him in the face. "Uh, Athrun, why are you doing here, locking the door for 4 hours straight?" he asked askance. Before Athrun could answer he saw his face was all flushed. "And why are you all sweaty and red?"

Scratching his mind for answer, Athrun quickly replied. "Uh, training. I needed to work out—"

"In the middle of the night?"

Sweat-dropping he answered, "Yah. Bad Habits." Kira not really convince nod his head, "Uh huh…"

"Change the subject" Athrun's mind screamed out. "So, what are you doing so late at night?"

"Oh, just dropping off my suit. I don't want it laying around in my room. It will go missing like last time."

Athrun nodded. "I see." Wait, he couldn't let Kira in. Athrun quickly block Kira's way in. "Hey, what if I put it for you."

Eying his friend weirdly, he snatched it back. "No, I can do it myself… What's wrong? You are acting really strange."

"Huh? Oh, no. I just don't want you to interrupted me with my exercise."

"Right. Now let me in." Kira pushed Athrun from the way and walk to his locker. As walked slowly, he pass by a long bench, and saw a…**_ hot-pink_** bra…laying still on the ground. He looked back at Athrun then to the bra. Kira shook the thought in his head and left the change room waving goodnight to Athrun.

------

"Few," Cagalli said, as she came out of from her hiding spot. "That was a close one!"

"I know," Athrun said, as he hugged her. Resting her head on his chest, she asked, "Hey, do you think Kira knew? That we...you know..."

Athrun chuckled. "I hope not. Sometimes it takes him days before he knows that you were here with me."

Cagalli giggled. "I see. Now that Kira is gone, what if we..." she traced the line of his chest hair all the way to his lower heavy parts. Athrun grinned. "do it again?" he finished for her.

------

"Hmm…Why was there a slutty **_pink_** bra under the bench? It couldn't have been Athrun's'...Unless...it's...but…she…" He turned back to the change room and started banging on the door. The angry brunette yelled, "ATHRUN!!!!"

--------------------

**(A/N: Ah, lol, guess Kira is not that dumb, eh? So, was this good? chuckles I hope so! Hey, at least I tried.)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
